Currently, display panels have many various encapsulation methods, among which the frit solution encapsulation method has been widely used due to its simplicity.
In the existing display panel, when a metal layer and a frit solution layer are formed in an encapsulation region, and the edges are often not sufficiently flat. When the edges of the display panel are cut, the cutting result is often undesirable. As a result, a cutting region is often reserved in the peripheral of the encapsulation region. Thus, it is difficult to design a substantially narrow bezel in the existing display panel, and the display performance is affected.
The disclosed array substrate, display panel, encapsulation method for the display panel, and display apparatus are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.